You'll Be The Death Of Me
by Luna101Thorne
Summary: Naruto is a 17 year old male prostitute that lives in the worst part of town. To make things worse he is owned by the gang Akatsuki and ends up being lusted after, by their enemies. Will he escape this madness or will it be the death of him? NarutoXGaara
1. Prologue

Luna: Hiya people so this is the Prologue for my very first story on here **-mumbles to self-** Thorne will be happy. . . . . **-normal voice-** any who enjoy!!! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . . . although it would be kind of cool

Luna: oh and before I forget I would like to thank **Tellie-Skye** for helping me put my story on here so, THANKS A TON!!!!!! **-coughs-** moving on. . . . .

LJ: I really hope you like it!!!!!!

Luna: . . . .that. . . . was my sister........ who hates yaoi. . . . . which reminds me **-yells at LJ-** what the hell?!?

LJ: what?!?

Luna: . . . .never mind, anyway yes she doesn't have an account on here and she is the first one to read it and said it was good....... **-small smile-** once again enjoy

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue: My Life So Far**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a seventeen year old male prostitute. I have no real family and I don't even control my own life. I am owned, like a dog, by one of the worst gangs in this town. I live in the worst place possible but it's the cheapest. There are always bullets on the side walk and bloodstains on the roads. The walls and fences are vandalized with rude things or signs of who owns what.

My room mate and only friend, whom is like a brother is also a seventeen year old male prostitute. His name is Inuzuka Kiba and he is owned by the same gang that owns me. I don't like my life style but it was never my choice, Kiba on the other hand, loves this life. We are both in the wrong crowd. Akatsuki, the gang that owns us, chooses our customers which means half of our pay goes to them. We both wear black collars with a red cloud on it to show who we belong to. It makes me sick to be treated like this but it could be worse, can't it?

Itachi, a member of the gang, is my secretive number one customer. The bastard can't keep his hands off of me, just like when Kiba can't keep away from Hidan. I always ask "why?" but then I remember that Hidan is Kiba's drug dealer and always gives him free alcohol. I keep telling Kiba he is either going to die from drugs or about them unless he gets clean but he just laughs. Iruka, our landlord, cares for us as well but like a father, well sort of.

My life is full of blood, guns, gangs and mostly violence but why not love, family or happiness? That's all I want yet I can't have it, as much as I pray, it's always out of reach. My life is a nightmare I can't wake up from. I see people getting robbed in the streets, rapped in alleyways and being killed or beaten on the roads. I can't stand this any more but I can't leave, not without Kiba at least.

Why must life be so cruel? Why do I have this life and not another? These are only some of the questions I ask myself and then a small voice in my head always replies "could be worse" well duh! Stupid voice. I've never been raped, beaten up or robbed, which is good, but I still hate this place and my life.

So this is it.

This is my life so far.

* * *

LJ: man...... I never knew Naruto could be a prostitute

Luna: **-turns to LJ-** .......how the hell do you keep appearing out of thin air like that?!?

LJ: **-shrugs-**

Luna: **-rolls eyes-** please be nice and tell me what you thought because this is my first time with this........ thanks

LJ: BYE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Luna: Hiya guys, welcome to my first chapter =D **-looks around then wipes forehead-** ok LJ isn't here. Well I hope you-

LJ: **-pops out of nowhere-** HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!

Luna: ......I spoke too soon

LJ: what my older sister was going to say is, enjoy!!!

Luna: **-shrugs-** what she said

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....... wouldn't mind it though hehe

**Chapter One: Meeting An Enemy**

I silently slid my black, baggy jeans on then quickly zipped it up. My sigh softly left my lips as I heard no sound. I was just about to grab my belt when two pale arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against something hard. A hot breath touch my right ear as someone behind me breathed.

"Naru-chan" the voice was a mere whisper. "Come back to bed."

"Itachi, get off. I have to go now, hurry up and give me my money so I can go" I replied, slightly agitated. A low chuckle filled the room as the hot breath and pale arms disappeared. I quickly grabbed my black shirt and leather jacket.

"Here" he appeared at my side, holding my money out to me. "All one hundred and twenty dollars" I nodded and grabbed the money, counting it quickly. All of it was there. I nodded again then put on my shirt and my jacket. I slipped my money into my front pocket, my jeans just sitting on my hips.

"Bye" I mumbled, walking out of the bedroom and to the front door.

"Remember Naru-chan, no-one can know about us" I heard Itachi say as I get closer to the door.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered, walking off.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Grey clouds covered the sky, giving it a slightly eerie darkness. I wish I knew what the time was. My stomach grumbled slightly, reminding me that I haven't eaten since yesterday. I looked up ahead and saw a ramen stand. I grinned widely at this and picked up my pace. The smell of ramen was all around the stand as I breather in the scent. I walked in and the smell was much stronger now. I took a seat at the counter and waited patiently.

"Hey Naruto, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" the chef/owner of the stand asked. I chuckled lightly at this.

"Yeah I'm good old man" I replied, smiling my smile. He nods at this and smiles back.

"What would you like?" he asked, pausing for a minute until his smile widens. "First one on me." My smile also widens at this.

"One miso ramen please" I answered, my voice full of random excitement. The chef/owner nods and quickly gets to work. A shuffling sound diverted my attention to my left as I saw a guy around about my age with pale skin and jet black hair, he kind of reminded me of a younger Itachi.

"One minute please" I heard the old man say. The stranger beside me nodded then looked at me. My eyes widen when I saw his black eyes. He smirked at this which caused me to look away.

"Names Uchiha Sasuke and yours?" his voice was low and deep. My heart stopped for a minute. Sasuke Uchiha? Does he mean Itachi's little brother? No wonder they look alike. "Hello? You in there dobe?" I could practically hear the smirk in the bastard's voice.

"Here you go Naruto, one miso ramen. Now what about you, young man?" the old man asked, facing Sasuke. I quickly dug in, ignoring everything and not listening to anyone. Once I was done, I stood up and turned around.

"Thanks again old man" I shouted as I walked out quickly, feeling eyes on my back.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Sasuke**

I watched as Naruto quickly left and smirked to myself.

'So Naruto is it?' I thought to myself. 'Well you will be mine. . . .'

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Naruto**

I shuddered. A cold chill going down my spine.

"That was odd. . . ." I mumbled to myself, walking a bit faster. I finally made it to my apartment building and quickly walked in then made my way up the stairs to room 3B. As I walked up to my floor, I heard muffled noises of people talking, televisions speaking and music blaring but they are only hiding the real sounds. The real sounds were always people fighting, children screaming and customers moaning. It's always like this here.

"Oh hey Naruto" I heard shout from down the hall. I stopped and turned in that direction.

"Oh hey Sakura" I replied, waving slightly. She smiles in return then turned back to a woman in front of her. Probably a customer like always. I sighed softly and continued on my way to my floor, the next level. A quick image of Sasuke flew into my mind when I reached the top of the stairs. "Bloody bastard acts like his brother" my voice was low as I hissed that out, once again and as usual to myself. Man I've got to stop doing that, especially out loud. I shook my head then walked down the hall, to my apartment. I grabbed my keys out of my back pocket and took a quick glance up at the door. A quick flash of bright yellow under the number. I froze then looked up again. A note? I quickly grabbed it and opened it up.

_Naruto_

_Your rent is due in by the end of the day._

_Iruka_

I rolled my eyes and shoved it in my front pocket with the cash.

"Yeah yeah I know" I muttered, to myself once again. Just about when I was about to unlock my door, a low chuckle broke the silence. I looked over to my right, near the stairs and saw Sasuke.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of something mentally wrong with you" he said, his voice full of obvious amusement. I glared at him and unlocked the door then opened it a bit.

"Says the one who's stalking me" I replied/yelled then walked in and slammed my front door. I quickly locked it and took a step away. The doorknob jiggled furiously. I gulped and took another step back.

"Naruto, let me in" Sasuke yelled through the door. I shook my head.

"No!" I paused as he started to bang on the door. "Fuck off Sasuke! Stop following me, we don't even know each other." I continued, my voice angry and full of hate even though I was shaken up a bit.

"Haha very funny, now-" Sasuke never got to finish because I had cut in.

"I work for a gang, Akastuki to be exact" as soon as I was finished there was no sound. No jiggling of the doorknob, no banging on the door and no Sasuke, yelling for me to let him in. I quickly walked back to the door and saw no-one in the hallway. Sasuke left. I sighed and leaned my head against the door. I have enemy stalking me and not just any enemy but Uchiha Sasuke? Itachi's little brother. "Oh fuck. . . ."

Luna:** -finishes tying up LJ-** well I hope all you guys enjoyed it =D I'll start on the next chapter start away.

LJ: **-muffled sounds-**

Luna: **-chuckles-** bye


	3. Chapter 2

Luna: Hiya people, this is chapter two! Everyone say hi to Thorne

**-crickets chirp-**

Thorne: fucking hello to you too **–mumbles under breath-** stupid, ungrateful readers. . . . can't even fucking say hello. . . . bastards

Luna: stop saying evil things about the readers

Thorne: **-yells-** FINE!!! **–mumbles under breath-** stupid, ungrateful Luna

Luna: . . . . . bitch, anyway moving on! **–glares at Thorne-**

Thorne: **-glares at Luna-**

Luna: let's just skip to dis-

Thorne: I'll do it!!!

Luna: . . . .Ok, knock yourself out **–Thorne picks up a rock-** NOT LITERALLY!!!

Thorne: oh **–puts down rock-** "Disclaimer: Luna doesn't own Naruto . . . . . if she did Gaara would be wearing fewer clothes, Sasuke would be dead and Naruto would be getting fucked by every guy in the fire country daily" **–smiles cheekily-**

Luna: . . . .What? Ok, you did not just say that

Thorne: **-quiet for a second then looks at disclaimer-** yes I did. . . . didn't I? **-gets confused-**

Luna: **-sits in dark corner, rocking back and forth slowly-** she did not just say that, she did not just say that

Thorne: **-looks at Luna pitifully then shrugs and smiles at the readers-** enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Tragic Morning**

I woke up with my bedside radio screaming music into my ears. I smiled widely at the ceiling and sat up. My room was fairly clean except for a couple of pieces of clothing next to the door. My walls were bright orange and my carpet black. Posters of random bands and pictures of Kiba and me, hung on my walls. I sighed as I got out of my bed, my bed sheets and pillows were different shades of orange. It's been two days since I've seen that Sasuke-bastard.

I walked out of my room and head straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. Not completely paying attention to my surroundings, I grab a glass cup out of the cupboard then turn to the fridge to grab the milk out. I glance at the clock on the wall and see it's only eleven-thirty in the morning. Once I was finished with the milk I put it back in the fridge and took a sip from my cup. So here I stand . . . in the kitchen . . . drinking milk. . . .at eleven-thirty in the morning. . . . Wearing nothing but pair of old black slacks.

"Something isn't right. . . ." I mumbled, and then quickly finished off my milk. I walked over to the sink but instantly stop. Lying in the sink was a bloody knife. I dropped the glass and continued to stare at the knife until the glass shattered. I quickly walk away, not paying attention to what I was walking on. Bits of blood trailed to Kiba's room, causing me to gulp. "Kiba? You know this isn't funny, right?" I called out, my voice and body shaky as I walked towards his door. As soon as the door was right in front of me, I gripped the door knob and threw the door open. A gasp left my lips as I felt my eyes widen of their own accord due to the scene in front of me. Kiba's body lay on his bedroom floor covered in his own blood, his hands lifelessly clutching a picture frame that contained a picture of his family. I saw the phone on his bed and quickly ran over to it then dialled triple 0. (1)

"Police, ambulance or fire department?" a woman's voice questioned me.

"Ambulance" I quickly answered as I grabbed one of Kiba's shirts then ripped off a couple or strips. As I gave them the information they asked for I wrapped Kiba's wrists up tightly to stop the blood from coming out too much. The bloody idiot . . . why would he do this?

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The entrance to the emergency section in the hospital burst open as doctors, nurses and myself crowded around the hospital bed with Kiba on it. I couldn't hear anything since the doctors were all yelling things at each other.

"Get him out of here!" a male doctor yelled, pointing at me. An old female nurse who was standing next to me nodded and grabbed me by the arm before proceeding to drag me out into the waiting room while I struggled to get away. As soon as we got there she turned and left, closing the door behind her. I pouted slightly at this and decided to at least sit while waiting. I turned to go sit and ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I blurted out as I looked up at him. He had red hair and green eyes. His skin was pale and smooth, it reminded me of marble. I blushed slightly and quickly went and sat down. I glanced back over at him and noticed he was staring at me. My face got a little bit hotter. I look down which let me have a quick look at his body. He wore tight black jeans and a blood red shirt with a black hoodie. His shoes suddenly looked interesting as I stared at them a bit more. They were similar to skater shoes though I couldn't quite tell, I suck with shoes. Anyway they were black with red shoes laces but that wasn't the interesting part because on the end of each shoelace were silver skulls with dark blue jewels for eyes. The whole time I was staring I didn't noticed he was walking closer until he was right in front of me. My eyes widened once more as my blush deepened again.

"May I sit next to you?" his voice was low and emotionless. I nodded and watched him from the corner of my eye as he sat down on my right.

"I-I'm Naruto" I stuttered out, facing him front on. Why did I stutter? I've never done that before! Nice Naruto, now the hot redhead will think you're an-

"Gaara" he replied, staring at me once again. I nodded slightly and turned to sit in my seat properly. The silence was killing me as I tried to think of something to say. "So why are you here?" his voice stopping my thoughts. HE is starting a conversation with ME? I mentally did a fan girl scream.

"My best friend tried to kill himself" the thought made me stop. Tears coming to my eyes. "What about you? Why are you here?" I continued, quickly wiping my eyes.

"My older brother was being a dick and got himself shot in the leg but he's fine. Besides the dumb fucker that shot him is being handled with" Gaara replied, his voice so calm and his facial expression held no emotion. Does this happen often? I wonder. . . .

"Has this happened before?" I asked, completely curious now. He nods slightly then sighs. Why is he so freaking calm?

"More than you can imagine, you get use to it" he answered, both of the questions I thought of. Odd. . . . I nodded glancing at the ground in front of me.

"Wait, what's happening to that other person?" I asked, not bothering to stop myself. I looked back at him and saw him smirk.

"Getting the beating of his life" he replied, his voice held little amusement. "He's lucky to be alive. . . . my gang wanted the fucker dead, so I let them do the beating" he continued, looking around the room now. I nodded once.

"Wait, what? YOUR GANG? You're a fucking gang leader?" I screeched, getting a few looks my way until Gaara's deadly glare made them look away. When no-one was looking he nodded slightly.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with it?" I quickly shook my head no, my eyes wide with fear. "Good. . . . besides why do you care? It's not like-" he stopped instantly, staring at my neck.

"What? Why are you staring?" my hand reached up to my neck and felt my collar. "Oh that. . . yeah, I'm owned by the Akatsuki. . . . sorry" my eyes lowered as I frowned slightly. Why did I have to wear that NOW? I'm a complete and total idiot. I mentally smacked my forehead, without knowing I actually did it.

"You don't have to hit yourself over it, you know?" he muttered softly. Just before I was about to reply a nurse ran in and looked around.

"Is there a Uzumaki Naruto here?" she shouted, still looking around. I stood up quickly and walked over to her.

"You called?" I questioned, as I smiled cheekily. She nodded then led me in the doors and to where Kiba was. Once I got there I took notice he was awake and went straight to his side.

"Hey man. . ." he whispered as I sat down. His voice was soft. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Why?" I whispered back, feeling the tears coming back. I felt him gave me a squeeze but it was fairly weak.

"I want to die. . . ." his facial expression scared me as he smiled.

"But what about your family?" I asked, a couple of tears running down my cheeks. Kiba was silent for a couple of minutes as his smile slipped from his face. "What about _me_?" I pressed on, trying to get an answer. I watched as some tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the white bed he laid on.

"Naruto. . ." Kiba paused, looking me in the eyes. I nodded my head for me to continue but he didn't.

"Yes…?" I replied, dying to know why. Kiba took a deep breath as a few more tears fell.

"Naruto, my family is dead. . . ."

* * *

It's an Australian version of 911

* * *

Thorne: . . . .and your parents thought _I_ was sadistic

Luna: yeah, but they got over that

Thorne: yeah, but they still thought it. . . . have your parents read any of your stories?

Luna: . . . .no

Thorne: don't let them

Luna: umm. . . ok?

Thorne: anyway show us love, comment and review =D

Luna: **-shrugs and smiles-** what she said


	4. Chapter 3

Luna: Hiya everyone **-bows a bit-** I would like to say I am sorry for not updating so soon but I have started year eleven and have been busy with school work.

LJ: **-sitting on my bed behind me-** don't forget to tell them you've been sick and now suffer minor depression **-smiles cutely-**

Luna: . . .that isn't something to be happy about, you know?

LJ:** -shrugs- **it's the truth

Luna: point. . . . anyhow I must admit I am still sick but I thought about my story and thought that people want to read this chapter so I started immediately **-small smile-**

LJ: enjoy guys!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Funeral**

Everyone was quiet except for the random sob or whisper. I wouldn't blame them though. We were at a funeral for crying out loud but it hit Kiba the hardest. He was silent the whole time, not shedding a tear or showing sadness, just staring blankly at the grave stones. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze causing him to look up. His eyes were blank as well so I gave him a slight smile, knowing it would do nothing. I was right when he smiled back and when it didn't reach his eyes. My smile immediately fell. Once the priest finished everyone walked up to the graves and gave their respect. I decided to let Kiba lay down his white rose as I let my arm fall from his shoulder. When he was done, I walked up to their grave and kneeled down to place my hand at the end.

"_I'll take good care of him. . . . I won't let anyone hurt him_" I whispered, my voice low enough that probably no-one would hear me. I stood once I finished then walked back to Kiba and hugged him tightly. It took him a couple of seconds before he finally hugged me back and started to cry. I rubbed his back lightly, hoping to sooth him.

"Naruto, their gone. All of them. My mother, father and Hana. . . . they're all dead" he muttered, his body trembling from his sobbing. I could tell his was crying by the fact that my shirt was getting damp. I held back my tears as I stared straight ahead, continuing to comfort him. I looked over the crowd and saw everyone either leaving or talking well more like sobbing. Everything was black. I glanced up at the sky and saw that it had darken while we were here. _Just like everyone's mood_. I looked back at Kiba as he settled down a bit but still clung to me. A flash of red caught my attention as I quickly looked in that direction and went into eye contact with Gaara. _What is HE doing here?_

"K-Kiba, I'm s-sorry to h-hear what happened t-to. . . ." I heard Hinata's famous stutter as I glanced in her direction then looked back but Gaara was gone. _Damn_. Kiba let go of me and stood back a bit then wiped his eyes.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for coming" Kiba mumbled, giving her a quick hug. She flashed a sad smile then looked at me. I nodded at her slightly then looked away.

"KIBA!!!" I looked over and saw Ino and Sakura come over, dragging Haku behind them. They quickly walked up to Kiba and gave him a quick hug. Well except Haku, he only nodded instead which Kiba returned. So all the prostitutes are all together now. This spelt trouble. My eyes scanned the crowds again, ignoring my 'friends' and Kiba, searching for Gaara.

"Looking for someone, Naruto?" I heard Haku ask, causing me to shake my head. I looked back at everyone and saw everyone looking at me. Haku had a smirk on his face, Ino and Sakura looked curious, Hinata just stared at me while Kiba looked suspicious. _At least Kiba is back to his old self_. An anime sweat fell down my forehead as they stepped a bit closer.

"Who was it Na-ru-to?" Ino asked, smirking a bit. Sakura giggled at my feared expression. I shook my head quickly now.

"I have NO idea what you guys are-" my defence stopped at once when I saw Gaara behind them at the end of the cemetery, leaning against the tree. He was clearly out of hearing range but not seeing. I gulped lightly.

"Well? Are you going to tell us now?" Sakura purred, batting her eyelashes. My glaze turned to my side as I tried to make sure now of them saw me looking at Gaara.

"Uh. . . . I gotta umm.... go now. SEE YA!!!" I yelled, already running off in the direction I was looking at. I stopped as soon as I got to the other side of our gathering for the funeral and made sure no-one was looking before I headed to where I last saw Gaara. _Please still be there_. My silent prayer was answered when I saw Gaara still there but instead of standing, he was sitting down against the tree. His outfit was a normal black suit except his jacket was off and his white shirt unbuttoned at the top. _Oh god, his skin!_ My heart skipped a beat as he glanced in my direction and smirked a bit. I smiled in replied and continued to walk towards him. "May I join you?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper. A small blush fluttered to my cheeks. Gaara nodded and watched me as I sat down next to him. The silence was comfortable between us as I gazed at the crowd. I felt someone watching me and looked to see it was Gaara. My blush deepened.

"How is he?" Gaara asked, his voice low as he turned his gaze towards the sky.

"Huh?" my mind completely blank. Gaara chuckled lightly as he looked at me in the corner of his eyes. I was facing him now with my head tilted slightly.

"How is he?" he asked once again, slowly this time. Something clicked in my head as I realised what he was on about.

"Oh! Yeah, he is alright. Could be better, you know?" I replied, my blush slowly fading. Why is he here? "So. . . . why are you here?" I continued, curiosity clear in my voice.

"My sister was great friends with Hana. . . . so I came along to comfort her. I don't even know why, she never needs comforting but" he finished with a shrug as his eyes stared back at the sky. I looked up as well and saw that darker clouds were here now.

"I hope it rains. . . ." I said absently, not really paying attention to what I just said. I've always liked the rain. It always comforts me when something bad happens.

"And why is that?" Gaara replied, his voice soft and closer than before. I looked over at him and saw he was sitting closer than before, with his face close to mine. I squeaked a bit and fell back. "oh sorry. . . ." he continued, his expression blank. I shook my head quickly.

"Don't be, you only surprised me. That's all" I quickly took a deep breath before deciding to answer his question. "I like the rain because it comforts me when I am sad or when something bad happens" I saw Gaara nod slowly, his expression still blank.

"They say. When rains falls it washes away the blood and pain from someone who hurts, inside or out" he muttered, his voice monotone. I nodded as I let that sick in. _Makes sense_. I stood up and stretched a bit.

"Yeah well. I think I better head home, ok? See you later" I walked off a bit before stopping and turning back to Gaara. I went back to him and leaned down a bit. "Thanks for the little chat" I muttered before placing my lips upon his. I pulled back with the small blush back on my face then quickly walked off.

"Holy fuck" I heard someone saw causing me to look up. My eyes widen when I saw Kiba. "Did. . . did you just KISS Gaara?" he muttered once I reached, his voice low so no-one else can hear him. My blush deepened a bit as I looked down a bit then nodded.

"Yeah I did, now let's go home" I whispered, grabbing his arm and tugging him away. My blush brighter now as everyone looked at us weirdly.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"How long have you been with Gaara?" Kiba asked for the fiftieth time. My left eye twitched as we entered our apartment. "Well? Answer me Uzumaki!" he demanded for the fortieth time. I sighed as I fell into the couch, burying my head into one of the cushions. An idea came to my mind as I quickly raised off the couch. A bit too quickly because I fell off the couch and landed on the ground. I stood up once I recovered and looked at Kiba then pointed at him.

"First tell me what happened to your family!" I shouted causing Kiba to sweat drop. I let my arm drop then rubbed the back of my neck nervously. _Maybe that was a bit TOO loud_. Kiba then sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, his eyes on the ground.

"I don't exactly know the whole story. All I know is what Hidan told me that morning when I tried to, you know. They got caught in a gang war, on their way to give me a 'surprise' visit. . . . but what Hidan said after he told me that still hurts" he mumbled, his fringe hiding his eyes.

"What did that drug fucker say to you?" I asked, trying to control my anger. _I knew that fucker was going to hurt Kiba. Never trust a drug dealer_. Kiba's body shook slightly, from either fear or sadness. . . . I can't quite tell from this distance.

"He kept saying shit like; _you know this is your fault right? They would be still alive if you told them to stay away from you like I told you_. And some other stuff like; _now your fucked up family is going straight to hell just because they care_. I mean who tells someone in my situation like that?" Kiba replied, looking straight at me. I could see the tears in his eyes as he tried to hold them in. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into my shoulder once again today.

"Kiba. . . . give up the drugs. Hidan will have nothing to do with you if you do" I mumbled, gripping him slightly tighter. I felt Kiba nod into my shoulder as his body still shook.

"Ok, I'll give up the drugs for you. . . . and my family, Naruto" Kiba whispered, pulling back then wiping his eyes. I smiled softly as I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "On to a better subject now" I heard him continue.

"Huh?" I asked, completely confused again. Kiba smiled evilly then took me over to the couch and sat me down.

"Now spill. What's with you and Gaara? How long have you been dating? And why the hell didn't I know?" his questions made me blush a bit as I looked away.

"We're are not dating. Just friends, well I think. And because they was nothing to know" I answered, my blush slowly fading.

"Uh-huh sure" I heard him mumble. I turned and glared at him as he stared at me.

"Then why did you kiss him?" my blush reappeared as soon he asked that. My eyes widen a bit as I tried to look away but failed because Kiba grabbed my chin to make me face him. _It's like facing a lion_. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

"Because I like him. Now before you ask random questions like where did we meet and other shit like that. It was the first time I kissed him, no I have no idea if he likes me back and we met in the hospital when you were there and no he ain't a doctor, he was there for his brother. Are we good now? Can I go sleep?" I finished, my chin hurting a bit. Kiba still stared at me as he let it sink in. _I hope it sunk in_. I felt his hand loosen up as he nodded slightly then smiled up at me.

"Ok we're good. Good night" he said before getting up and walking off. I sighed lowly then rubbed my chin before getting up myself and walking off to bed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Gaara**

"You know, I still can't believe that blonde kid kissed you though. . . ." I heard my ignorant, older brother mumbled as we walked into our house. I walked off into the lounge room as Kankuro sat down next to me on the couch. We both stared in the direction of the kitchen as we heard multiply crashes coming from there. Temari soon exited from there with a block of dark chocolate and sat on my other side. _Typical for older siblings_. "So what are we gunna do about the kid, I mean NO-ONE touches you and gets away with it. Gaara? Are you even listening to me?" he continued, waving his hand in front of my face. I growled lightly, causing him to stop.

"I have to agree with him Gaara, I mean you always hurt the people who touches you but this brat didn't just touched you. He KISSED you, it's fucking weird!" Temari added, nibbling on her chocolate. I stood up from the couch and walked to the stairs then stopped.

"First up, he ain't a brat and second, anyone that touches him will have to deal with me" I replied, loud enough for them to hear. When I was finished I made my way upstairs and to my room. My thoughts on the blonde kid.

_Naruto._

* * *

Luna: I hope you guys enjoyed reading it because I had enjoyed writing it **-small smile then coughs-** once again sorry for taking so long with it

LJ: go back to bed Luna

Luna: **-nods slightly-** ok please review or comment

LJ: BYE!!!!!

Luna: **-waves-**


	5. Chapter 4

Lily: HELLO READERS!!!!

Rosa: whatever. . . .

Luna: **-shrugs-** could be worse

Lily: ok Lily is sorry that Luna couldn't write Luna's story because Luna has been busy with work and school **-smiles brightly-**

Rosa: **-flinches at Lily's smile then mutters under breath-** talk about bright......

Luna: **-looks around the room-** where is LJ?

Lily: **-hand shoots up-** oh Lily knows, Lily knows!!!

Luna: uh. . . . yes Lily?

Lily: LJ is in LJ's room

Rosa: no she's not idiot, she is in the kitchen

Lily: oh....... **-smile fades-** Lily was wrong

Luna: I hope your happy Rosa, you made Lily upset **-gives Lily a quick hug-  
**  
Rosa: yeah I feel pretty good now **-leaves-**

Lily: **-slowly walks off as well-**

Luna: ok then....... well enjoy you guys **-smiles slightly-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Don't Give Up

**Kiba**

I twitch anxiously as I searched around my room. They have to be here still unless-

"DAMMIT NARUTO!!!!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the wall repeatedly. Blood and dints were caused by this action. Tears run down my face as I fell to my knees. Who knew giving up drugs would be so hard. I wipe away my tears and stand up when I hear a knock at the door.

"YO, KIBA. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND LET ME IN!!! I GOT YOU A LITTLE TREAT SHIT HEAD!!!" Hidan's voice echoed through the apartment, causing me to go faster. I stopped once I reached it but for some reason I wouldn't reach for the doorknob. Hidan's knocking came louder and harder as I stood there struggling with myself. "FUCKHEAD, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!" he continued, his voice muffled a bit, yet I can still here him perfectly fine. '_Kiba. . . . give up the drugs. Hidan will have nothing to do with you if you do_.' Naruto's voice fluttered in my head as I froze on the spot. Naruto's right, I will have nothing to do with him if I give the shit up. No more deals, beatings, rapes or abuse.

"FUCK OFF HIDAN, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR DRUGS!!!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes once again. There was no sound on the other side of the door. I leaned closer to the door and placed my ear on it as I listened. I backed up and smiled slightly. I have done it, no more Hidan. No more pain and no more-

"You little fuck, do you really think you can fucking give up on the good stuff. Jashin is fucking calling for you and you think you can turn your fucking back on him, well your fucking wrong" Hidan now stood in front of me, the door wide open. The doorknob made a hole in the wall from when Hidan barged the door. I trembled slightly as he walked closer to me. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head back. A scream escaped my lips as he does this. He leans closer to me, his hot breath on my ear.

"H-Hidan, I-I'm sorry" I mumbled, fear taking over my body. Hidan chuckled darkly, causing me to shiver in fear. I felt the tears fill my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I listened to his heavy breathing. Hidan turned me around and shoved me up against the wall, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. The tears continued to fall as the door slam shut.

"You know, I'm gunna fuck you so hard that some of your blood and my cum will leak out of you with every step you take" Hidan whispered harshly before biting down on my neck. I screamed out loud as I felt him tear my skin. Blood trickled down my shoulder as Hidan yanked down my sweatpants, followed by the sound of a zipper. My body froze at this sound as my eyes flew open. Was he really going to do it? Something hard pressed up against me as Hidan continued to bite my neck, not as hard as before but still hard enough to make my neck go numb. _Oh god no, please no_. Hidan shoved his cock into me, my scream caught in my throat as the tears came more rapidly. His moan echoed in my ears as he pulled out then back into me straight away. My scream escaped this time as it scratched at my throat. Hot liquid dripped down my leg, my eyes going wide when I figured out what it was. Hidan continued to thrust into me, pounding me into the wall as he ignored me bone chilling screams. _Why won't someone help me?_ White blinded me as a small moan escaped my lips. I felt Hidan smirk against my shoulder. _No, I don't want this. Please stop it_. My voice was gone but the small moans still came out. His hand reached down and started to pump my cock in time with his thrusts. I reached down myself and yanked his hand away from me, holding in every noise. His loud moan caused him to stop dead in his tracks, his cum filling me up. I bite my lip as I tried to hold in the moan that wanted to be heard. I felt Hidan pull out before I fell to my knees, my head leaning against the wall. His cum, tinted pink, leaving my body quickly. My face sticky from dried up tears.

"You enjoyed it, you fucking whore" his harsh voice was low as he whispered it into my ear. I flinched away from, causing him to smirk. He stood up properly before spitting on my then leaving. The door slam shut as I sat there, staring blankly at the wall in front of me.

"I give up. . . . ."

* * *

Rosa: **-stares at Luna with a blank expression-**

Luna: **-refuses to look at Rosa-**

Lily: Luna.......

Luna: **-sighs-** yes Lily......?

Lily: what did Hidan-san do to Kiba-kun? **-curious face-**

Rosa: well-

Luna: **-quickly covers Rosa's mouth-** SHH!!!!!!

Rosa: **-rolls eyes then removes Luna's hand-**

Luna: **-smiles then looks at Lily-** well you see, Hidan hurt Kiba

Lily: **-tilts head to the side-** why?

Luna: ........Rosa?

Rosa: yeah yeah **-takes Lily and leaves the room-**

**-five minutes later-**

Lily: **-screams-**

Luna: yeah....... sorry that's it so short but that's all I could think of but I hoped you enjoyed it and I will write as soon as I can

Lily: **-runs into the room- **LUNA, WHY?!?

Luna: BYE!!!


End file.
